Dua Hati Yang Mungkin Bisa Bersatu
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Akhirnya hari UTS sudah selesai. Shikamaru membisikan sesuatu pada Temari saat mereka bertemu. apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru sampai2 Temari jadi Blushing gitu? maaf atas ketelatan apdet ...
1. Chapter 1

DUA HATI YANG MUNGKIN BISA BERSATU

Naruto © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIR © SHIKAMARU x TEMARI

GENRE © ROMANCE AND HURT

Sumary : Temari adalah anak gadis yang suka mengeluh jika teman-temannya mulai mengganti topik saat berbicara soal mereka dan pacarnya. Sedangkan dia tidak mempunyai pacar ataupun cowo yang sedang dekat apakah dia akan berhenti mengeluh pada tema-temanya saat dia menemukan cowo impiannya ? temukan sendiri.

Chapter 1

_Someone pov_

Pagi hari yang sejuk ini dapat membuat semua orang yang sudah bangun dari matinya – ehh ralat tidur akan sangat bahagia mnyambut pagi yang sejuk berbeda dengan ku,seorang gadis yang masih baru setengah bangun dari aku terpaksa bangun dengan mata yang setengah melek karena ada seseorang makhluk yang membangunkan tidur panjangku.

"Temariii,,,,cepat hari ini uts ?"teriak seorang wanita yang berada di depan pntu kamar sering ku panggil ibu.

"Hooaaamm,,,, iya sebentar buuu,,berapa menit lagi."kataku lalu tidur kembali.

"Cepat kau bangun atau nanti ayah mu yang akan membangunkan mu ?" kata ibu memaksaku.

"Temari,,."ucap suara seorang laki-laki yang berat di depan kamarku.

"Baik ibu akan segera bangun."ucap ku terpaksa,karena kalau sampai ayah marah pasti akan sangat mengerikan.

Ku masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang berada di cepat-cepat mandi karena kalau sampai ibiku mengomel lagi pasti akan ada ayah disamping ibu.

Sudah 15 menit aku akhirnya selesai mandi dan sudah berpakaian seragam walaupun tidak begitu itu aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera ku rapikan pakaianku dan kusisir rapi rambutku tak lupa ikat 4 yang selalu menghiasi mahkotaku ini.

_End someone pov_ –yang pastinya sudah tau kan siapa

.

.

.

"Wah nee-chan sudah rapi toh ?".ucap Garra adik Temari.

"Yaiyalah buktinya gua udah ada di sini kan?"jawab Temari sedikit sebal karena dia masih mengantuk –lama amat sih-

"Yah kok nee-chan marah-marah sih ? kan aku nanyanya lembut terus juga ngomong pake gua-elo ?"rengek Garra sambil cemberut.

"Ah maap Garra,tadi nee-chan tadi lagi kesal aja."ucap Temari sesal.

" apa nee-chan."ucap Garra sambil nyengir *sejak kapan Garra jadi naruto*

"Temari kamu jangan ngomong kasar di depan adikmu,adikmu kan masih kecil."

"Iya ayah"jawab Temari singkat.

"Kata siapa aku anak kecil ?"ucap Garra dengan suara yang meninggi."Aku kan sudah kelas 6 sd."gerutu Garra.

"Memang sudah kelas 6 sd,tapi kenapa kau bersikap manja pada nee-chan mu itu ?"ucap seorang lelaki yang tidak begiu tua dan juga tidak begitu .*diracuni kankurou*

"Apa sih nii-chan".gerutu Garra lagi.

"Sudah sudah habis kan sarapan kalian dan pergi sekarang sedan guts ? nanti kalau kesiangan kapan kalian mencari tempat duduk habiskan."omel nyonya Sabaku yang baru datang dari dapur.

"Dengarkan kata ibu kalian"ucap tuan Sabaku yang mendengar omelan istrinya.

"Baik tou-san kaa-san"ucap ketiga anak berbarengan yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka.

To Be Countinue.

.

.

.

Huuuwaaa sori kependekkan. soalnya lagi males ngetik tapi nekat di publish . Gomen nee ...

Dichapter 1 kalo shikamaru dan yang laen belum di keluarkan dari kandang kyubi (?)*nih orang gila apa ?* .tapi nanti di chapter 2 ada kok.

Disini Garra umurnya lebih muda 4 tahun dari temari seangkatan sama sakura and the naruto and the gank adalah kaka kelas mereka dan seangkatan sama kankurou.

Gimana ya cerita selanjutnya ?*garuk garuk kepala* liat aja di chapter selanjutnya.*ditabok reader*

Yaudah bye bye,,,,satu kata REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hallo !

Aku kembali lagi *Reader:emang ada yang nanya ? Latif : Huhu jahat ..*aku bawain chapter 2 nih smoga Reader pada suka aku usahain chapternya panjang tapi maaf ya kalo tidak berkenan dihati Reader.

Ohya disini yang bikin cerita Latifah bukan Retha,tapi kalo manggilnya salah ga papa kok .

Yaudah gk usah banyak omong kita lngsung aja ceritanya . Cekidot ..

Dua Hati Yang Mungkin Bisa Bersatu

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre Romance

Rated T

Warning : AU,Typo,OOC,Gaje,Bahasa tidak baku

Pairing ShikaTema,slight SasuSaku,NaruHina,SaIno,NejiTen

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 2

Setelah selesai sarapan ketiga anak sabaku tersebut akhirnya berangkat sekolah diantar supir pribadi mereka perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sehingga didalam mobil limousine mewah tersebut sunyi seperti kuburan(?)*autor geblek masa di mobil ada kuburan*ye kan becanda*tapi kesunyian itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah kankurou memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm … hari ini Nee-chan jadwal UTS-nya apa ?"

" sama Sejarah"kata Temari.

"Oh,kalo kau Gaara ?" Tanya Kankurou pada Gaara yang duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi.

"kalo aku sama IPA"jawab Gaara

"Kalo kau Kankurou ?"Tanya Temari

"Aku Matematika sama Teknologi Informasi dan Komunikasi (TIK)*Emangnya ada di Jepang ? Biarlah kita lanjut aja*

"Oh …"

Setelah itu keadaan sunyi lama kemudian sang supir-Raido-berkata kalau mereka sudah sampai sekolah mereka.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai anak-anak"kata Raido sambil ngelawak dikit

"Emang gw anak lo ?" kata ketiga anak Sabaku kompak

"Ye... kan becanda "kata Raido dengan watados.

"Udahlah aku mau ke kelas Raido-san."kata Gaara sambil berlari ke gedung sekolahnya.

"Yaudah Gaara udah pergi ayo kita pergi Kankurou"kata Temari sambil berlalu

"Oke .. udah dulu ya Raido-san"Kankurou berkata sambil menyusul Temari

Ohya,disini mereka satu sekolah tapi Gaara di Konoha Primary School(KPS)sedangkan Temari dan Kankurou Konoha Senior High School (KSHS).Tapi gedung-gedungnya dipisah gedung KPS,KJHS,KSHS dipisah dengan jarak 7 meter dan memiliki lapangan sendiri-sendiri jadi gak perlu takut berebutan lapangan sama kakak kelas karena lapangannya juga dibatasi kanan dari ketiga gedung tersebut ada aula untuk pertemuan orang tua gedung aula tersebut tidak dapat dimasuki seluruh siswa di Konoha School(KPS,KJHS,KSHS) tapi cukup untuk seluruh siswa disebelah kiri Gedung tersebut terdapat gedung olahraga serbaguna yang dapat melakukan olahraga apa 4 meter dari situ ada kantin sekolah yang sangat besar dan dapat menampung seluruh siswa Konoha School tapi karena siswa disana sangat banyak mereka harus rela jangan takut kehabisan nafas,disana terdapat AC yang dapat membuat siswa tidak sesak nafas karena AC nya cukup 5 meter dari kantin ada gedung swimming pool indoor yang biasa digunakan untuk pertandingan,nilai tambahan olahraga dan Fasilitas yang lengkap tersebut Konoha School menjadi sekolah yang menjadi impian seluruh jika ingin masuk kesana harus mempunyai otak yang ini juga tidak menerima uang dari orang tua siswa yang ingin anaknya masuk sangat istimewa kan sekolah ini ? *selesai pengenalan sekolah sekarang kita lanjut ceritanya.*

"Hey Temari lu dikelas mana ?" Tanya Kankurou

"Man ague aja belom ngeliat daftar namanya ."Temari membalasnya dengan jutek.

"Yaudah si gak usah gue nanyanya baek-baek,lu balesnya gak lu harus sopan dong sama Nii-san mu ini."kata Kankurou sambil menunjuk dirinya

"Hah… Terserah lu deh Kankurou NII-SAN"kata Temari dengan penekanan dikata 'nii-san'

"Hehehe"Kankurou Cuma ketawa mengatakan itu Temari langsung meninggalkan Kankurou yang bingung terhadap sikap adiknya itu.'kenapa sih tuh anak'batin Kankurou.

Temari terus berjalan ke mading untuk melihat daftar nama anak KSHS yang akan UTS berada dikelas baru saja ingin mencari kelasnya sudah ada yang memanggilnya.

"TEMARI….."Teriak yang memang telinganya tidak ada ganguuan langsung saja menengok ke sumber suara.*yaiyalah namanya juga orang teriak ya pasti kedengeran*

"Temari lu satu kelas sama gak usah cari kelas lu duduk di belakang gue."seru gadis cepol dua.

"Ha ? jadi gue sekelas sama lu terus duduk di belakang lu ?"kata Temari kaget

"Iya jadi kan kita bisa nyontek. Hehe.."gadis bercepol dua itu berkata dengan semangat.

"Ah kenapa sih gue harus sekelas sama si bakpou w gak enak di contekin mulu sama dia."kata Temari gaje.

"Ah lu mah gitu enak kalo kita gak bisa kan bisa nyontek."kata si gadis cepol.

"Iya emang enak tapi kan nanti yang banyak nyonteknya pasti lu."Temari berkata

"Hah … udah lah kalian kayak anak kecil kita kekelas aja sekarang."kata gadis berambut pirang.

"Iya .. Ayo ."gadis berambut pink menimpali

"I..iya. ayo Temari-chan Ten-ten-chan"kata gadis berambut indigo.

"Huh .. ayo Ten-ten"ajak Temari

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di kelas mereka langsung duduk ditempat yang mereka temukan ..kalau ada bangku yang kosong mereka langsung ambil dan menyeretnya ketempat duduk Temari.

"-ngomong nanti Temari duduk sama cewe atau samaa cowo ya ?"Tanya si rambut pirang

"Semoga aja sama cowo kan nanti bisa pedekate"kata gadis pink

"I..iya ta..pi kan liat dulu gan..teng a..tau gak"si gadi indigo menimpali

"Iya bener tuh kata Hinata kalo gak ganteng kan Temari ?"kata gadis cepol-Ten-ten-

"Ah .. apa-apan sih kalian jadi ngomongin soal begituan."jawab Temari risih

"Tapi kan Cuma lu doing yang belom punya cowo sedangkan kita semua sama Sai,Sakura sama Sasuke,Hinata sama Naruto,terus Ten-ten sama Neji."kata gadis pirang –Ino-

"Ah .. gue males kalo udah bahs tentang beginian w pergi aja deh sekalian."Temari hendak pergi tapi dijegat oleh Ten-ten.

"Eh .. jangan marah dong emang bener kan lu gak punya yang deket aja sama lu gak ada."Ten-ten langsung menarik tangan Temari hingga dia duduk kembali.

"Iya bener tuh kata susah sih,disuruh cari cowo gak .. kita kan udah jadi anak ABG Temari."si gadis pink-Sakura-membenarkan ucapan Ten-ten

"I … iya benar Temari-chan ka...kata Ten-ten-chan benar."kini si gadis indigo-Hinata-yang berkata

"Iya bener tuh Temari."Ino yang kini berbicara.

"Ah terserah kalian aja males."Temari menidurkan kepalanya ke meja.

Setelah itu semuanya diam pada sibuk dengan urusan dan pikiran yang sedang membaca majalah Fasion,sakura yang mengutak-utik HPnya,Hinata yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran dan Ten-ten yang Cuma bengong,Temari yang masih menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Tapi akhirnya Ten-ten ngomong.

"Eh Hinata,anterin gue ke Toilet nih."kata Ten-ten

"Eh .. iya."kata Hinata kaget karena sedang asik membaca buku diajak sama lainnya Cuma mendongak kepala sebentar terus nglanjutin kegiatan meraka yang agak lama Ten-ten dan Hinata pergi ke toilet,akhirnya ada suara teriakan Ten-ten dari luar kelas yang hampir melebihi TOA itu.

"INO,SAKURA,TEMARI …."Teriak Ten-ten yang menyebabkan seluruh anak yang berada disana memandang heran toh,dia tidak dia sampai di meja Temari dia langsung membicarakan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan*lebay*.

"Hoy … berita bagus Temari duduk sama anak Cowo."kata Ten-ten diikutin dengan suara ngos-ngosan Hinata.

"Ha ..? yang bener ? siapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Itu si Shikamaru."kata Ten-ten antusias.

"Eh si Shikamaru ? si cowo yang hobi tidur itu ?"kata ino kaget

"Iya,emangnya lu kenal sama dia ?"kata Ten-ten bingung.

"Yaiyalah,kan dia sama gue terus Chouji udah sahabatan dari kecil kali."Ino langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Yang bener lu No?kok lu gak pernah kasih tau kita-kita?"Tanya Sakura

"Ya kirain gue kan gak perlu."

"Ah iya juga sih."

"Terus kalo gue duduk sama dia apa urusannya?"Tanya Temari

"Yaiyalah dia itu orangnya ganteng walaupun males gak tau kenapa dia itu kan lumayan buat tar lu minta kasih tau dia kalo ada soal yang gak lu lu bisa pedekate deh sama dia."kata Ten-ten dengan sumringah.

"Bodo amat gak peduli emang yang mana sih orangnya."Temari mengatakannya dengan biasa saja tapi sebenarnya dia juga penasaran.

Keempat temannya tampaknya sedang mencari orang yang bernama Shikamaru itu. Terlihat kalau mereka celingukan ke kanan ke -tiba ada anak cowo yang menuju meja Temari dengan wajah yang saja keempat teman Temari langsung tersenyum dan berseru berbarengan."Itu dia Shikamaru.."katanya sambil menunjuk orang tersebut yang merasa dipanggil langsung mendongak dengan wajah .Jantung Temari seakan mau copot melihat wajah Shikamaru.

"Kenapa sama gue?"kata orang itu

"Lu duduk disini kan Shika?" kata Ino

"Eh Ino,ada apa?"kata orang itu yang ternyata Shikamaru

"Hehe … ga papa."

"Oh yaudah gue keluar gue udah nungguin tuh dikit lagi juga mau bel."kata Shikamaru sambil keluar itu semuanya langsung mengerumuni Temari.

"Gimana Tem?ganteng kan si Shikamaru?"Tanya Ino

"Ah .. biasa aja tuh."jawab Temari sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kelas

"BOONG."kata keempat anak tersebut pake sebelum mereka bertanya lebih banyak lagi pada Temari tapi bel masuk sudah Temari sangat bersyukur.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hore chapter 2 sudah selesai*prok prok prok*.Maaf kalo gak sesuai yang Reader kira karena Cuma segini yang ada di otak hanya segini yang saya maaf lagi karena Shikamaru baru muncul sedikt dan yang lainnya juga belum ada yang saya tidak menepati janji juga lagi males ngetik saolnya capek ngetik banyak-banyak tapi apakah ini sudah panjang ceritanya ? Baiklah saya mau bales Review dulu

CharLene Choi : salam kenal juga .. ak panggil kamu apa nih ?*bingung*.Aku udah apdet nih,apa udah panjang menurut kamu ? maaf ya kalau belum panjang dan malh makin bikin kamu udah mau lagi ya ….

Karinuuzumaki : Makasih udah mau Review fic aku yang emang masih jelek ini karena dichapter satu belum pantas dikatakan aku udah usahain dichapter dua biar panjang menurut kamu crita ini udah panjang ? kalau belum maaf ya … Makasih atas sarannya untuk membenarkan cerita aku ini dan juga RnR LAGI YA ….

Yaudah Cuma segitu doang makasih lagi ya yang udah Review fic gaje dan nista ku lupa REVIEW Pliss….


	3. Chapter 3

Dua Hati Yang Mungkin Bisa Bersatu

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre Romance,Friendship

Rated T

Warning : AU,Typo,OOC,Gaje,Bahasa tidak baku

Pairing ShikaTema,slight SasuSaku,NaruHina,SaIno,NejiTen

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

CHAPTER 3

Kini semua anak KPS dan KSHS yang sedang melaksanakan UTS hatinya sedang deg-degan. Temari yang sudah belajar tekun saja dari kemarin terlihat sangat kesusahan. Apalagi yang belum belajar sama sekali*kebiasan author nih kalo ulangan gak pernah belajar*.

"Pst pst Temari, nomor 13 apaan ?" Tanya Ten-ten yang berbisik pada Temari.

"Tau ah. Gue aja belom. Susah banget jawabannya." Kata Temari.

"Yaudah lu Tanya aja sama sebelah lu tuh. Kan katanya dia itu pinter."

"Ogah ah. Lu aja situ."

"Kan lu yang duduk sebelah dia. Kalo gue tar ketauan mau nyontek. Kan lu jug belom kan? Nah lu minta kasih tau aja sama dia."

"Iye juga sih. Tapi gue malu."

"Tumben dah lu malu. Tapi ilangin dulu dah rasa malu lu kan ini juga demi rapor lu tar kalo jelek diomelin lagi." *Yaelah Ten-ten,masa Cuma satu nomor doang yang salah masa sampe diomelin sama ortu. Gak juga kali.*

"Iya juga sih. Yaudah tar w coba." Kata Temari. Saat Temari menengok ke arah Shikamaru yang dia lihat adalah Shikamaru sedang tidur. "Eh Ten-ten yang sebelah gue lagi tidur nih."

"Yaudah bangunin aja."

"Oke deh. Tar gue coba." Saat Temari menengok lagi dia di kagetkan oleh Shikamaru yang sudah bangun dari matinya(?), eh maksudnya dari tidurnya.

"Eh… ano … hm… kak, yang soal nomor ini jawabannya apaan ya?" Tanya Temari ragu-ragu. Shikamaru melihat soal itu sejenak kemudian dia menguap lebar.

"Yang ini jawabannya C, terus kalo nomor yang ini jawaban lu salah. Yang bener tuh yang A." kata Shikamaru.

"Beneran nih? Gak boong kan nih?"

"Iya, gak boong gue. Lu gak percayaan banget sih."

"Iya-iya. Biasa aja kali."

"Hn…"

"Eh Ten-ten, nih gue udah tau jawabannya. Katanya sih yang C." kata Temari pada Ten-ten.

"Oke."

_Jam istirahat_(cepet amat)

"Eh tadi susah gak menurut lu?" Tanya Ino pada ke-empat temannya.

"Iya, susah banget. Gue aja sampe pusing." Jawab Sakura.

"I…ya, padahal gu…e udah be…lajar dari kemarin." Ucap Hinata.

"Bener itu. Gue aja yang udah belajar dari kemarin harus pusing banget." Ujar Temari.

"Emang susah. Tapi gue mah tiggal nyontek sama Temari aja, kan dia duduk di belakang gue. Hehe…" Kata Ten-ten dengan watados.

"Ah lu mah enak Ten." Ucap Ino.

"Iya." Sambung Sakura. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lu banyak banget nyontek sama gue." Ucap temari

"Hehehehe …" Ten-ten? Hanya cengar-cengir kaya kuda sakit gigi*ditusuk Ten-ten*

"Udah deh, ayo kita kekantin laper nih." Ujar Ino.

"Oke lah." Ucap yang lainnya bersamaan.

_Di tempat lain_

"Tadi susah banget jawabannya. Pusing nih gue." Kata Naruto pada teman-teman genknya.

"Ah dasar dobe. Apaan aja sih kata lu susah. Cuma makan doank yang menurut lu gak susah." Kata Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Ah diem deh lu Teme. Lu bisanya ngatain orang mulu lu."

"Daripada lu, bisanya berisik doank,"

"Diem deh lu pada. Bisanya Cuma berantem mulu lu. Kayak anak kecil aja." Ucap si mayat hidup*tabok*Sai.

"Lu diem deh sai jangan ikut campur." Kata Naruto.

"Lagian lu berisik banget kan w gak bisa konsentrasi." Ujar Sai.

"Emangnya lu ngapain sih Sai?" Tanya Kankurou yang sedari tadi diam.

"Gue lagi belajar TIK biar nilai gue gak jelek. Nyesel gue kemarin gak belajar ternyata susah banget soalnya."

"Tuh kan bener kata Sai Teme, susah kan." Kata Naruto.

"Diem Dobe." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Lu bisa pada diem gak sih? Gue kan lagi tidur jadi terganggu." kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Karena tadi dia lagi tidur.

"Lagian lu daritadi tidur mulu Shikamaru." Kata Kankurou.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong si Neji mana sih? Dari tadi gue gak ngeliat dia tuh." Tanya Sai.

"Entah." Jawab yang lain serempak. Tapi tiba-tiba datang sesosok berambut panjang ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Ayo, pada nyariin gue ya? Pada kangen sama gue?" Tanya Neji yang OOC banget. Yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop dan kejang-kejang ditempat.(alay banget deh)

"Idih amit-amit dah mendingan gue kangen sama kuntilanak deh dari pada gue kangen sama lu." Kata Naruto yang udah sadar dari pingsannya. Tiba-tiba ada sesosok kuntilanak yang lewat didepan Naruto yang membuat dia memeluk Shikamaru yang sedang tidur abis kejang-kejangnya.

"Ih apaan sih lu Naruto, kenapa lagi lu?"Tanya Shikamaru yang bangun dari Tidurnya.

"I…tu tadi gue liat ada kuntilanak lewat didepan gue."

"Ah palingan Cuma pikiran lu doang kali."

"Iya kali ya. Mungkin." Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop lagi.

"Udah yuk, kita kekantin laper nih." Ajak Sai. Yang lain hanya menganggukan kepala.

_Di kantin_

"Lu mau pesan apa? Biar tar gue sama Ino yang pesan." Kata Sakura.

"Gue nasi goreng sama jus jeruk aja deh." Kata Temari.

"Kalo gue soto mie sama air mineral aja." Ujar Tenten.

"Gue bubur sama teh manis aja." Kata Hinata yag tumbem gak gagap kayak azis gagap*tendang*.

"Oke. Ayo Ino." Ajak Sakura. Yang diajak hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Eh itu kan yang duduk sama lu kam Tem?" Tanya Tenten.

"Eh… iya, emang kenapa?" Tanya Temari.

"Dia itu temenya Neji-kun ya?"

"Gak tau, jangan nanya sama gue dong. Emngnya gue peramal."

"Tapi dia jalan bareng tuh sama Neji-kun."

"Kalo ada Ne…ji-Nii, berarti a…da Na…ruto-kun dong." Gumam Hinata.

"Emang ada Hinata. Ada naruto lho." Kata Tenten yang ternyata mendengar gumaman Hinata.

"Eh…" Hinata menengokan kepalanya yang ternyata bersamaan dengan Naruto yang melihat kearahnya dan wajahnya merah padam melihat Naruto yang sedang memasang cengirannya.

"HINATA-CHAN…" Teriak Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang membuat semua mata orang memandang kearahnya. Tapi emang dasar Naruto yang urat kemaluannya udah putus jadi gak di hiraukan mata-mata itu malah berlari kearah Hinata yang seperti di film-film India yang sering ditonton ibunya. Teman-temannya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka karena malu melihat tingkah tmannya yang satu ini yang sangat lebay.

"Hinata-chan, senangnya melihat kamu disini." Kata Naruto Lebay sambil memeluk Hinata erat.

"Na…naruto-kun, se…sak…" ucap Hinata.

"Eh maaf Hinata-chan. Aku tidak sengaja. Hehe…" ucap Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Naruto, Naruto. Lu ini kayak anak kecil aja. Norak banget sih. Kan kita sebagai teman lu malu." Ucap Sai.

"Yah namanya juga Dobe." Kata Sasuke.

"Lu mah ngiri aja."

"siapa yang ngiri?" Tanya Sai

"yah lu Sai. Bilang aja lu gak bisa kayak gini kan sama Ino karena lu lebih mentingin rasa malu lu dari pada rasa kangen lu."

"Yah w kan kangen gak kayak gitu. Norak banget sih."

"Udah lah." Kata Shikamaru.

"Neji-kun. Kamu udah makan?" ternyata Tenten sama Neji gak melihat pertengkaran gaje teman mereka malah asik pacaran.

"Belum. Kamu udah?"

"Aku tadi udah pesan sih soto mie sama Ino dan Sakura, tapi tau nih belum dateng-dateng tuh anak."

"Oh. Eh itu dia mereka." Tak lama kemudian muncullah dua orang gadis cantik yang membawa nampan berisi makanan pesanan teman-temannya. Mereka ini Ino dan Sakura. Mereka buka pelayan lho.

"Teman-teman ini makanannya. Eh ada Sasuke-kun toh." Kata Sakura yang langsung menaruh nampan sembarangan dimeja dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

" Ada Sai-kun juga ya." Kata Ino yang langsung menghampiri Sai.

"Sakura, kamu tadi abis kemana aja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh tadi aku abis beli makanan. Oh ya. Sasuke-kun udah makan?"

" Belum."

"Kalo gitu makan bareng aku yuk. Aku tadi meli mie goreng terus pake tomat yang banyak lho."

"Benarkah? Ayo kita makan."

Yang lain geleng-geleng kepala meliha SasuSaku tersebut. Beda halnya dengan SaIno.

"Ino?"

"Iya ini aku Sai-kun. Emangnya siapa lagi?"

"Tidak, hanya aja kamu hari ini CANTIK BANGET…"

"Sai-kun, lebay deh."

"Eh, alamak keceplosan."

Yang lain hanya menahan tawa. Termasuk Ino. Semuanya kini makan bareng-bareng dalam satu meja. Yah semuanya duduk berhadapan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Lalu Kankurou pergi entah kemana yang katanya mau menemui pacarnya Tayuya. Kalau mereka duduk berhadapan dengan pasangan masing-masing, lalu bagaimana Temari dan Shikamaru? Yah mereka juga seperti itu. Mereka juga saling lirik-lirikan yang jika pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka langsung salting dan berpura-pura tidak tau. Tapi teman-teman mereka yang melihatnya hanya menahan tawanya dan mereka juga memiliki sebuah rencana untuk sahabat mereka ini. Apa ya rencananya ?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Inilah chap 3 yang sudah hamba persembahkan untuk Reader sekalian. Gomen telat. Mungkin telat banget ya ? maaf kan lah diriku. Aku baru dapet ide baru sekarang dan juga idenya bikin jalan ceritanya ngaco. ShikaTemanya jadi gak ada porsinya. Gomen aku juga harus belajar agar bisa menang olimpiade sains Fisika tingkat Nasional. Kumohon doanya agar aku menang dan dapat menyelesaikan fic ini tanpa ada gangguan sedikit pun. Dan maaf kalo ceritanya gak panjang-panjang banget.

Terima kasih buat yang udah Riview chap kemarin. Maaf gak bisa aku bales atau sebutin satu-satu. Aku udah capek banget. Yaudahlah aku mohon sekali untuk semua yang udah baca fic gaje ini untuk segera RIVIEW untuk menjadikan semangat hamba untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Flame juga boleh asalkan yang membangun. Oke satu kali lagi aku katakan.

REVIEW PLISS


	4. Chapter 4

Dua Hati Yang Mungkin Bisa Bersatu

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre Romance

Rated T

Warning : AU,Typo,OOC,Gaje,Bahasa tidak baku

Pairing ShikaTema,slight SasuSaku,NaruHina,SaIno,NejiTen

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 4

"Gue udah selesai makannya. Gue mau ke kelas dulu. Mau belajar." Kata Temari yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh, kok cepet banget si Temari. Disini aja dulu ngobrol-ngobrol." Ucap Ino.

"Gak ah. Gue mau belajar aja. Takut tar susah lagi. Lagian kalo gue bisa kan nanti Ten-ten bisa nyontek. Bener gak Ten?"

"Eh, iya juga. Yaudah belajar sana." Kata Ten-ten.

"Yaudah gue ke kelas dulu." Kata Temari yang langsung berlalu begitu saja dari kantin.

"Kenapa lagi tuh anak. Aneh banget." Kata Ino ketika sosok Temari sudah tidak berada di dalam kantin.

"Biarlah Ino, mungkin nanti dia tidak mau kesusahan saat mengerjakan soal." Ucap Sai sambil terus melihat kearah buku yang ada di tangannya. Entah di baca atau tidak dibaca. Hanya Tuhan dan dial ah yang tahu.

"Huh. Kau ini Sai-_kun_."

"Kenapa dengan ku?"

"Tidak." Ino menjawab

"Ino-_chan_, kau ini imut sekali." Ucap Sai yang langsung memeluk Ino. Sedangkan yang di peluk hanya ber-_blushing_ ria. Dan yang melihatnya hanya cengo akan sikap Sai yang sikapnya seperti9 anak-anak itu.

"Gue Aku ingin ke kelas. Ngantuk." Kata Shikamaru yang menyudahi acara mesra dan cengo orang-orang yang se meja dengannya itu.

"Eh, kenapa buru-buru Shika?" Tanya Ino yang bingung akan sikap sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Gue hanya mengantuk Ino." Kata Shikamaru yang langsung kabur begitu saja dari pandangan teman-temannya..

"Aneh sekali. Tadi Temari sekarang Shikamaru yang yang pergi." Kata Ino yang bingung akan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin mereka janjian ketemu di kelas." Ucap Sasuke santai. Yang lain hanya menatap Sasuke bingung dan ingin meminta penjelasan dari apa yang barusan diomonginnya tadi.

"Kan mereka sekelas kan? bisa jadi mereka ingin berduaan disana atau agar mereka dapat bertemu tanpa ada kita. Menurut gue sih mereka itu cocok." Jelas Sasuke. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Iya juga tuh kata Sasuke. Mereka cocok tuh. Gimana kalo kita comblangin aja." Kata Ten-ten yang langsung menerima tatapan penuh tanda Tanya dari semuanya. "Ya err…"

"Boleh juga sih." Kata Sakura yang memotong perkataan yang ingin diucapkan oleh Ten-ten.

"Iya juga sih. Gimana kalo sekarang kita liat ke kelas mereka sekarang mereka lagi ngapain terus cari cara gimana biar bisa comblngin mereka." Ucap Ino yang mendapat anggukkan dari semua temannya. Lalu bergegas lah mereka naik kelantai dua untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua seloji itu.

.

.

.

"Huh. apakah nanti soalnya akan susah lagi? Semoga saja sama seperti yang ada di buku. Ya semoga aja." Gumam Temari saat dia sedang menghapal tahun-tahun terjadinya sejarah di Negara Jepang. Saat dia ingin berkonsentrasi belajar tiba-tiba kakak kelas yang duduk sebangku dengannya duduk disebelahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Mukanya dia hadapkan kearah Temari. Hal itu membuat Temari susah berkonsentrasi karena dia sempat melihat wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat polos saat sedang tidur. Dia selalu berusaha mencari posisi duduk yang bagus agar dia dapat berkonsentrasi.

_'Huh, kenapa sih ni gue? Masa Cuma ngeliat tampangnya lagi tidur doang bisa grogi gini. Kenapa sih sebenarnya? kayaknya gue gak pernah ngerasain perasaan kayak begini kalo ngeliat tanpang cowo yang lagi tidur. Kalo ngeliat Kankurou aja gak sampe segininya. Apa karena si Kanky itu jelek ya?' _Batin Temari.

"Hei, kayaknya lagi ada yang gak beres ya sama lu?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan Temari.

"Eh, iya juga sih. Hm… yang ini susah buat di hapal." Ucap Temari berbohong sambil menunjuk halaman buku yang entah dia baca.

"Coba gue liat."

"Nih. _Senpai_ bisa hapal? kalo bisa nanti bantuin aku ya kalo aku gak bisa."

"Eh jangan panggil _Senpai_, panggil Shikamaru aja. Terus ngomongnya gue-elu aja."

"Oh. Oke deh. Jadi lu bisa hapal yang ini?"

"Nah begitu lebih enak. Kalo yang ini sih gue udah hapal dari dulu."

"Oh ya? Kalau sudah hapal nanti lu bantuin gue kalo tar gak bisa ya?"

"Oke. Tapi ada bayarannya."

"Apa?"

"Lu Kau nanti harus pulang bareng sama gue."

"Eh, emangnya kenapa harus pulang bareng lu?"

"Biar lu bisa jenius kayak gue."

"Dih narsis banget lu. Udah ah gue mau belajar dulu."

"Udah gak usah belajar. Kan ada gue yang jenius di sebelah lu. Jadi kalo gak ada yang tau yah lu tinggal nanya sama gue."

"Oke gue gak bakalan belajar. Tapi lu harus jawab semua soal-soal punyta gue."

"Ooo … tidak bisa. Lu juga harus berjuang doang. Kan nanti dari soal-soal itu lu bisa belajar lebih. Terus lu jadi pinter dikit kan? Soalnya gue gak mau punya teman yang bego lho."

"Emangnya siapa yang mau jadi teman lu?"

"Ya lu lah."

"Dih ogah."

"Terus maunya jadi apa?"

"Gak mau jadi apa-apa."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya."

"Bener?"

"Bener."

"Bener nih gak nyesel?"

"Ya gak lah."

"Tapi gue mau jadi teman lu. Terus gimana dong?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tadi katanya lu gak mau temanan sama orang yang bego." Kata Temari.

"Gak tau deh kenapa gue mau temanan sama lu. Tapi sih kayaknya gue liat lu gak begitu bego banget terus gak begitu pinter amat. Mungkin karena itu gue jadi mau temanan sama lu."

"Dasar aneh. Yaudah gue mau belajar dulu. Sebentar lagi mau bel, kan lumayan kalo belajar dikit-dikit siapa tau tar keluar pas di ulangannya."

"Oh. Silahkan. Tapi gue mau disini aja ngeliatin lu belajar. Boleh kan?"

"Terserah." Kata Temari dan mulai membaca bukunya. Tapi sebenarnya dia grogi saat di pandang oleh Shikamaru, dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Tapi dia usahakan untuk berkonsentrasi. Ya sekuat apa pun Temari menyembunyikan ke-grogi-annya, tapi Shikamaru tetap tau. Salah kan otak cerdasnya yang tau itu. Dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tulus sambil tetap menatap wajah Temari yang*pura-pura*serius.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya akan sangat gampang. Kayaknya mereka sudah saling menyukai. Jadi misi kita sangat gampang." Ucap Ino pada te4man-temannya.

"Iya tuh bener. Kapan kita comblangin mereka?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sekarang aja karena gue mau mereka cepet-cepet jadian kayak kita." Timpal Naruto.

"Oke. Sepulang sekolah kita tahan mereka dulu, lalu kita berkumpul disini lagi. Sekarang kita ke kelas masing-masing aja sebentar lagi bel. Dan Ten-ten, lu awasin gimana mereka di kelas. Terus tar lu laporin ke kita biar gampang. Terus lu dengerin apa yang mereka omongin." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar kali tinggi(?).

"Oke. Jadi tugas gue yang paling berat nih mentang-mentang gue sekelas sama mereka dan duduk di depan mereka." Kata Ten-ten.

"Kamu sabar aja yah." Seru Neji.

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati gue laksanakan. Dan Neji-_kun_, terimah kasih sudah memberi semangat. Oke semua bye gue ke kelas dulu ya." Kata Ten-ten yang langsung naik ke lantai dua meninggalkan teman-temannya yang ber-sweetdrop masal.

"Ayo kita ke kelas masing-masing." Kata Sasuke yang menutup acara sweetdrop masal tersebut(?).

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

WAA… Maaf kalo ceritanya makin gaje dan gak nyambung. Dan maaf kalo aku apdetnya kelamaan. Aku hari sabtu baru selesai Olimpiade Sains soalnya. Dan soal-soal Fisikanya itu… susah banget. Aku aja banyak yang ngasal. Akupun masih bingung kenapa aku yang dipilih jadi mewakili sekolah. Padahal aku gak pinter-pinter amat. Tapi aku bersyukur pada Allah udah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk berprestasi. Lalu aku berterima kasih untuk Reader semu yang udah memberikan doa dan udah me-review maupun yang membaca fic gaje ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu. Jadi boleh kah aku minta Review lagi?

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE

.

.

=-chan=


	5. Chapter 5

Dua Hati Yang Mungkin Bisa Bersatu

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre Romance

Rated T

Warning : AU,Typo,OOC,Gaje,Bahasa tidak baku

Pairing ShikaTema,slight SasuSaku,NaruHina,SaIno,NejiTen

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

"Tadi susah banget. Untung ada lu. Jadi gue gak kesusahan. Hehe." Kata gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat sambil cengenggesan.

"Iya dong. Siapa dulu gue gitu. Nara Shikamaru." Seru Shikamaru narsis.

"Dih narsis." Kata Temari sambil menintu kecil lengan Shikamaru.

"Kan gue emang jenius."

"Terserah apa kata lu aja deh."

"Oke. Eh sebagai janji lu bakalan pulang bareng gue ya."

"Huh yaudah. Tapi nanti lu traktir gue ya. Gue lapar nih."

"Huh yaudah."

"Yey. Ah nanti makan yang-"

"Tapi jangan banyak-banyak."

"Huh padahal gue pengen makan yang banyak."

"Lagian lu itu kan cewek makan banyak-banyak. Gak takut gemuk apa." Kata Shikamaru sambil meletakkan kepalanya dimeja dan memejamkan matanya. Dia ingin tidur.

"Terserah gue. Dari pada lu kerjaannya Cuma ti-" Kata-kata Temari terpotong karena perkataan Shikamaru.

"Diam gue mau tidur."

"Padahal tadi gue mau bilang kayak gitu." Gumam Temari.

"Gue bilang diam." Kata Shikamaru yang tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Huh." Gerutu Temari sambil juga memcoba tidur. Sedangkan Ten-ten yang baru saja selesai mengumpulkan soal dan lembar jawaban pada guru pengawas hanya terkikik melihat pemandangan di belakang bangkunya. DAia langsung duduk di bangkunya terus mengambil Hp-nya dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada teman-temannya.

_ 'Guys, tadi gue dengar kalo mereka itu mau pulang bareng. Apa biarin aja mereka pulang bareng?'_ itu lah isi pesan Ten-ten.

.

.

.

Kring Kring Kring

Suara bel pulang sekolah membangunkan ritual tidur Shikamaru. Dia langsung duduk tegak karena saat dia membuka matanya dia kaget ada sosok yang dia kenal sedang tidur berhadapan dengannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena melihat sosok itu dari dekat.

_Shikamaru Pov_

Duh tadi muka gue sama mukanya Temari dekat banget. Aduh mslu bsnget gue. Apalagi sekarang anak-anak yang lain pada senyum-senyum gak jelas gitu. Apalagi si Temari belom bangun lagi. Huft.

"Baiklah anak-anak. UTS hari pertama sudah selesai. Jadi tinggal empat hari lagi. Baiklah karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi, kalian boleh pulang. Selamat siang." Kata guru pengawas. Kurenai-_sensei_. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Sekarang yang sedang ku pikirkan bagaimana cara menghilangkan senyum-senyum di bibir anak-anak yang lain ini? Huh aku bangun kan Temari saja deh. Tapi ada yang mengganggu ku saat aku membangunkan Temari.

"Umm… Shikamaru-_senpai_, aku ingin pulang duluan sudah di tunggu oleh Neji-_kun_. Jadi tolong _senpai_ bangun kan Temari nanti dan bilang kalau aku pulang duluan ya." Kata salah satu junior yang gue tahu namanya itunTen-ten. Terus dia itu pacarnya Neji. Gak disangka ternyata Neji yang dingin itu udah duluan punya pacar dari gue. Walaupun gue udah punya pacar tapi sih udah putus.

"Hmm… ya." Jawab gue singkat.

"Oke. Aku permisi dulu. _Sayonara_." Kata Ten-ten sambil berlari keluar kelas.

Sekarang kelas udah agak sepi. Apa gue bangunin Temari sekarang aja ya? Tapi kayaknya tidurnya pules banget. Jadi gak tega banguninnya. Tapi dari pada nanti sampe sore gue bangunin aja deh.

_End Shikamaru Pov_

"Temari, Temari, ayo cepet bangun. Udah pada pulang tuh." Kata Shikamaru sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Temari.

"Ngg." Erang Temari.

"Hoi. Cepet bangun lu tidurnya kayak badak aja."

"Enak aja lu. Nih gue udah bangun." Kata Temari yang langsung berdiri. Tapi sejenak dia terdiam. "Eh kok sepi? Pada kemanain. Terus mana Ten-ten?" Tanya Temari.

"Lu itu tidurnya lama banget. Jadi yaudah pada pulang deh. Terus si Ten-ten katanya pulang bareng sama Neji. Yaudah ayo pulang." Kata Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Temari keluar dari kelas yang sepi.

"Kenapa tadi lu gak bangunin gue?" Tanya Temari yang hanya pasrah tangannya di tarik-tarik sama Shikamaru.

"Gue gak tega bangunin lu. Tadi tidur lu pules banget sih."

"Huh."

"Eh kita jalan-jalan dulu yuk." Ajak Shikamaru. Kini mereka sudah berada di luar sekolah.

"Gak ah. Gue mau belajar soalnya kan besok masih UTS."

"Sebentar aja deh." Kata Shikamaru dengan tampang memelas.

"Huh. Yaudah deh. Tapi sebentar aja ya." Kata Temari pasrah.

"Oke." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Temari agar berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

.

"Wah… tempat ini bagus banget. Lu tau dari mana kalo ada tempat kayak begini Shika?" Tanya Temari sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"Gue gak sengaja aja nemu tempat ini." Kata Shikamaru yang terus tersenyum melihat reaksi Temari saat melihat ke sekeliling bukit. Kini mereka berada di bukit pinggir kota Konoha yang tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang. Shikamaru menemukan tempat ini saat dia sedang BT dan menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat untuk istirahatnya (baca:tidurnya) karena tempat ini sangat sepi dan nyaman. Temari adalah orang pertama yang pernah di ajak Shikamaru ke tempat rahasianya. Bahkan mantannya dulu saja tidak pernah dia ajak.

"Wah bisa tidur puas nih disini. Disini benar-benar sepi dan nyaman." Kata Temari yang membuat Shikamaru menooleh padanya.

"Iya lu bener. Lu sependapat sama gue." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Wah bener? Berarti kita satu hati dong."

"Mungkin." Kata Shikamaru sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dari arah samping kanan mereka. Meniupkan helaian rambut-rambut mereka yang tidak ikut terkuncir.

"Ah gue capek mau lanjutin tidur lagi." Kata Temari yang langsung duduk bersandar pada batang pohon besar diikuti oleh Shikamaru.

"Yaudah tidur aja. Gue juga mau tidur." Kata Shikamaru yang berbaring di atas rerumputan.

Tak lama mereka akhirnya tertidur. Temari tidur duduk sambil bersandar pada batang pohon besar. Shikamaru tidur berbaring di rerumputan. Tapi tiba-tiba Shikamaru terbangun dan duduk disamping Temari yang sedang tertidur. Shikamaru terus menatap dan memerhatikan wajah Temari yang sedang tertidur sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Shikamaru terus memerhatikan tapi lama-lama wajah Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Temari dan 'CUP' Shikamaru mencium lembut bibir Temari dan menaruh kepala Temari untuk bersandar pada bahunya. Lalu dia pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Dan kini ia tertidur dengan kepala Temari yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Selamat tidur siang Temari." Katanya sebelum masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Hei gue rasa mereka sedang berduaan." Kata Naruto pada teman-temannya. Kini mereka sedang berada di café.

"Ya. Gue rasa juga begitu. Karena tadi gue dengar kalau mereka itu ingin pulang bareng." Kata Ten-ten.

"Ya." Kata yang lainnya serempak.

"Gue rasa kayaknya mereka itu udah saling suka. Mungkin mereka bisa bersatu." Ucap Sai sambil meminum jus-nya.

"Bukan mungkin bisa bersatu Sai, Tapi bisa bersatu." Kata Sakura.

"Benar tuh kata Sakura. Mereka pasti bisa bersatu." Ucap Ino. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

TuBeContinue

.

.

.

(Lagi?)

.

.

.

Yey akhirnya chp 5 apdet. Maaf kalau makin lama ceritanya ngaco dan makin pendek. Alurnya kelamaan. Aduh maaf kan author. Tapi kayaknya sebentar lagi ending deh. Tapi kalo ada ide lagi di otakku nanti malah jadi lama. Oke aku gak mau banyak omong. Terimakasih bagi yang udah Review chp 4 kemarin. Dan boleh kah aku minta Review kalian? Sampaikan unek-unek kalian terhadap cerita GJ ini di kotak yang bernama Review.

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLIISS

.

.

Salam

-chan

.

.

.

Bye sampai ketemu di chapter depan.


	6. Chapter 6

Dua Hati Yang Mungkin Bisa Bersatu

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre Romance

Rated T

Warning : AU,Typo,OOC,Gaje,Bahasa tidak baku

Pairing ShikaTema,slight SasuSaku,NaruHina,SaIno,NejiTen

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

_Seminggu kemudian._

"Akhirnya UTS selesai juga. Senangnya." Ucap Naruto sambil meninju tangannya ke atas kepalanya.

"Ya. Lepas juga dari belajar terus." Kata Sai menanggapi.

"Ya. Bisa tidur sepuasnya lagi deh." Kata Shikamaru yang kembali menidurkan kepalanya lagi.

"Yap benar itu. Akhirnya bisa kencan sepasnya lagi. haha" Ucap Neji dengan gaya yang super OOC yang bahkan author pun tak bisa menjelaskan.

"Lu lebay banget." Kata Sasuke.

"Biar." Ucap Neji acuh.

"Hei Shikamaru, kalau UTS selesai, lu tidak bisa bertemu dengan junior yang di kuncir empat itu kagi dong." Kata Naruto sambil mengerling jahil. Seketika itu Shikamaru langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto sebal.

"Diam deh lu. Apa urusan dia sama gue? Dia bukan siapa-siapa gue." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Lu suka kan sama dia?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu." Kata Shikamaru yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kalo gak suka kenapa langsung kabur gitu?" Tanya Naruto-lagi-

"Cuma mau cari angin."

"Huh dasar gak mau ngakuin perasaan sendiri banget sih." Kata Naruto. yang lain hanya mengangguk menanggapi omongan Naruto.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Temari, Ino, Sakura, Ten-ten, dan Hinata sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka. Mereka hanya mengobrol-ngobrol seperti biasa. "UTS akhirnya selesai. Leganya." Kata gadis berambut pirang. Ino.

"Ya." kata ke empat temannya.

"Hei Temari, kalau UTS selesai lu sama Shikamaru gak bisa ketemuan lagi dong." Kata Ino sambil menatap Temari dengan senyum jahil.

"Biarin aja. Emangnya dia siapa gue." Ucap Temari dengan tampang jengkel.

"Bukannya lu suka sama dia." Timpal Sakura yang juga menatap Temari.

"Siapa yang suka sama dia. Gue gak pernah bilang kayak gitu sih." Elak Temari.

"Keliatan dari muka lu kalo lu suka sama dia. Lu juga kalo lagi ngomong sama dia kayaknya lu seneng banget." Timpal Ten-ten.

"Dih siapa bilang. Lu sok tahu banget sih Ten." Elak Temari-lagi-

"Gue itu selama UTS kan duduk didepan lu. Jadi ya gue tau."

"Ah terserah kalian aja deh. Pokoknya gue gak suka sama dia. Titik." Kata Temari yang langsung berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Te-Temari-_chan_ boong." Kata Hinata yang menatap tempat hilangnya Temari.

"Ya. Liat aja nanti dia bakalan jujur juga sama kita." Kata Ino sambil melihat kearah teman-temannya.

"Benar." Kata Sakura dan Ten-ten bareng.

Dan mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka tanpa mengejar Temari. Karena mereka Yakin kalau Temari akan balik lagi dan langsung jujur. Benarkah?

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Dasar mereka itu. Selalu aja maksa-maksa orang. Lagian siapa bilang kalo gue suka sama si kepala nanas itu. Cowo yang resek, nyebelin huh mana mungkin gue suka sama dia." Umpat Temari sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dibelakangnya.

"Apa gue se-jelek itu sampe lu gak suka sama gue?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dari balik tembok dan mengagetkan Temari.

"Eh Shikamaru. Lu… lu denger semuanya?" Tanya Temari.

"Yap. Apa gue se-jelek itu?"

"Eh, mungkin." Kata Temari sambil menunduk.

"Hei. Gimana menurut lu UTS-nya?" Tanya Shikamaru yang langsung duduk di samping Temari yang sudah duluan duduk.

"Yah. Lumayan."

"Itu juga karena bantuan gue kan."

"Iya juga sih."

"Jadi apa bayaran lu karena gue udah bantuin lu selama UTS?"

"Eh… emangnya ada bayarannya?" Tanya Temari bingung. Karena setaunya Shikamaru tidak pernah memberitahukannya tentang bayaran.

"Tentu. Tidak ada yang gratis jaman sekarang."

"Kayaknya lu gak pernag bilang soal bayaran."

"Oh… mungkin gue lupa."

"Huh. Nyesel gue."

"Ini gak pake Duit kok. Tenang aja. Karena kalo duit pun gue juga udah punya." Kata Shikamaru. "Lu cuma harus turutin apa mau gue." Lanjutnya.

"Eh, kenapa begitu?" Tanya Temari yang lagi-lagi bingung.

"Emang begitu."

"Yaudah apa mau lo?" Tanya Temari yang sepertinya hanya pasrah. paling gak Cuma minta temenin ke bukit yang kemari. Batinnya.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Temari. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Temari. Lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Temari memerah wajahnya. Setelah membisikkan itu, dia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Temari yang masih membatu di tempatnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang di bisikin Shikamaru? Tanya aja sama Temari-author ditabok.-

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Heh Shikamaru lu habis kemana?" Tanya Sai yang dari tadi masih aja gambar.

"Ke toilet." Jawab Shikamaru yang langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di kelas mereka.

"Oh… lu gak boong kan? Atau jangan-jangan lu ketemuan sama si Temari ya?" Tanya Sai yang menatap Shikamaru sekilas lalu kembali menggambar-gambar lagi.

"Gak kok." Jawab Shikamaru-boong-

"Oh…" Kata yang lainnya serempak.

"Eh Shikamaru, katanya lu suka sama ade gue, Temari?" Tanya Kankurou yang ternyata ada di situ.

"Siapa bilang?" Bukannya menjawab, malah nanya lagi.

"Kata Naruto." Ucap Kankurou yang menunjuk Naruto di pojok kelas sedang bersama Sasuke. Sedang belajar gitar.-jangan ngeres dulu -

"Dia itu emang suka gossip kayak cewe. Terus gosipnya itu gak pernah ada yang bener. Jangan percaya sama dia."

"Tapi kalo lu suka sama dia gue restuin kok. Malah gue seneng banget kalo ade gue itu ada yang sukain. Soalnya gak pernah ada cowo yang suka sama dia. Karena katanya orangnya itu judes dan kasar. Tapi sebenernya dia itu baeeek banget. Kalo lu suka sama dia bilang ke gue ya. Jangan boong sama gue Shikamaru." Kata Kankurou panjang kali lebar kali tinggi(?)

"Iya-iya." Shikamaru langsung melakukan ritualnya. Yaitu tidur. Apalagi.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Dari mana aja lu Tem?" Tanya Ino saat Temari kembali ke taman belakang sekolah. _'Tuh kan bener. Dia pasti balik lagi.'_

"Gak dari mana-mana." Jawab Temari lesu.

"Te…Temari-chan, ke…kenapa kok ka…yaknya lesu ba…nget?" Tanya Hinata dengan gagap. Seperti biasa.

"Gak kenapa-napa." Jawab Temari singat sambil duduk disamping Ten-ten.

"Nih gak kayak lu yang biasanya." ucap Ten-ten yang di beri anggukkan kepala dari teman-temannya.

"Gue gak apa-apa."

"Emangnya lu abis kemana sih? Kok lu jadi aneh begitu.?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dari toilet." Jawab Temari asal.

"Emangnya ada apa di toilet kok bisa buat lu jadi aneh kayak gini?" Tanya Ino.

"Tau." Kata Temari kesal.

"Hahaha… jangan marah gitu dong Temari-_chan_~." Tawa Ino yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Huh." Dengus Temari.

**Temari Pov**

_Apa-apaan mereka itu. Memaksa sekali. Tapi kenapa gue mau main sama mereka ya? Mungkin karena mereka juga baik. Mungkin…_

_ Perkataan Shikamaru tadi masih terngiang di telinga gue. Dasar Shikamaru sialan ... berani-beraninya dia buat gue jadi malu begini. Kenapa gak gue tampar aja tadi dia. Tapi gue gak bisa. Entah kenapa gue gak bisa. Kalimat yang dia bilang bener-bener buat hati gue berdebar. Baru kali ini gue kayak gini. Kalimat tadi…_

_ "Lu… harus jadi pacar gue."_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yosh… chapter 6 udah apdet. Gomen atas ketelatannya. dan yang pendeeekk banget ceritanya. Aku bales Review yang gak login dulu ya. Mungkin yang login aku bales lewat PM aja deh.

gui gui : Iya nih Shika so sweet banget. Nih udah apdet.

Yuzu : Yosh ini udah di apdet. Gomen telat

Shika Lovers : Tau tuh Shika. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Nih udah aku lanjutin.

Takana Nara : Makasih udah bilang tambah bagus. Yang nulis cerita Ini SeptiKiyo-chan. Dulu si SabakuLatifah. Nih udah apdet. Dibaca ya!

Naoki : Hehehe… aku gak bisa apdet kilat. Lagi belajar buat Ulangan umum.

Kyouka : Yosh makasih udah review lagi.

Ericka : Duh maaf gak bisa apdet kilat. Tapi ini udah di apdet kok.

stellani : Jangan telat lagi dong. Hehe… nih udah apdet.

Oke segitu aja. Selesai satu cerita masih ada tiga cerita yang belum selesai dan belum sama sekali di ketik. Aduh harus cepet-cepet nih ngetiknya. Soalnya hari senin udah ualngan umum. Mungkin aku bakal publis abis ulangan umum deh. Harus belajar biar naik kelas.

Oke satu kata dari ku. REVIEW.

.

.

.

-Chan~


End file.
